Sunflash The Mace's Halloween Sleepover
by Yamiku
Summary: The Gremlin officially has his name in not one, but TWO chapters! And some more stuff happens..... (Chapter 4 is up) HAPPY NEW YEAR!
1. The Long Drive

Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall. Now you can't sue me! Hah! 

Mali: ....It's my very first fic ever! (Confetti bombs explode while noise makers twirl) That made me feel special! (Clears throat) So please, when and if you review, think how you felt as a poor little beginning writer, just starting out! Yes, that's how I feel. Me. ME! HAHAHA! Anyway, on with the show. Er, presentation... story. No, fic. Yeah, that's right. Fic.

Sunflash the Mace's Halloween Sleepover Chapter 1 - The Long Drive 

It was October. It was also Halloween. 

And Halloween was that day that Sunflash the Mace was having a big, huge sleepover for a bunch of Redwall characters. It was going to be tremendous fun! The guests had to come in costume, there was going to be scary movies, and best of all, they were going to go trick-or-treating!

Plus many other fun things! 

Oh, yes, it was going to be tremendously fun!

So much fun!

Yes, the most fun anyone ever had.

Holy pie it was going to be fun.

And not just fun.

It was also going to be amusing, diverting, entertaining, fantastic, marvelous, excellent, splendid, enjoyable, wonderful, terrific, great, good, thoughtful, extraordinary, amazing, astonishing, awe-inspiring, astounding and surprisingly late.

And not just amusing, diverting, entertaining, fan-

"Can the story actually start?" asked Fordpetal, who despite what Brian Jacques told us, was not dead.

Certainly. I'll start it now.

Sunflash danced about excitedly. "THE GUESTS'LL BE GETTING HERE SOON! YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!"

"Calm down, Sire!" sighed Sandgall in exasperation. "You aren't in costume yet!"

"OH, MY GOLLY GOSH!" screamed Sunflash, racing up to his room, making the whole mountain shake.

"EARTHQUAAAAAAAAAKE!" shrieked Bradders. "GET UNDER A TABLE OR DOORFRAME, IT'S THE SAFEST PLACE TO BE!" 

"SHUT UP, BRADDERS!" yelled everyone.

"Well! Excuse me for not wanting us all to DIE a painful, painful death." snapped Bradders indignantly. 

Meanwhile.....

"Thanks, Mr. Schmoe." said Martin, climbing out of a taxi and handing the guy his fee.

He looked across the platform, and lo and behold, he saw....

"Rose!" he cried.

Rose looked up from her Better Homes and Gardens magazine. "Martin!" she replied, getting up and running over to him.

"Rose." he sighed happily, looking down at her.

"Martin." she smiled.

"Rose."

"Martin."

"Rose."

"Martin."

"Rose."

"Martin."

"Rose..."

"Martin...."

"Rose...."

"Martin...."

"Rose...."

"Martin...."

Matthias looked at Cornflower. "Now why can't we be like that?" he snapped.

"Because you're an over-bearing pig of a mouse!"

"Hah!" said Matthias triumphantly. "You just called me a P-I-G. That stands for Pretty Intelligent Girl!"

"Do you realise what you just said?" Cornflower replied. 

"Ah...." Matthias thought, then it struck him. "Oh, my, God! I look like a pansy now!"

"Yes, you do." smirked Cornflower.

Matti turned to Gonflet. "I live in a broken home." 

Gonflet patted him on the pack. "There, there. There, there." he said he said in a flat tone.

"I wasn't whingeing." 

"Yeah, sure..." was the sarcastic response.

Another taxi pulled up, and out stepped Slagar, carrying his orange backpack.

Matti waved. "Yo, Slagar! How's the chickens?"

"They died." said the fox sullenly.

Matti didn't reply. Probably because he had rudely opened up a jar of applesauce and began eating.

Suddenly, a gazillion bagillion random vermin rocked up in an extremely large mini bus (does that make sense?).

Martin noted this, then came over. "Hey, Matthias, you know what?!" he said excitedly.

"No, what?"

Martin cracked a skateboard over his head. "Rose is MAH girlfriend! So you keep away!"

Matthias sat there, bruised and confused. "Wha-"

"MINE!" screamed Martin hysterically, turning red with rage.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!"

Gonff turned away, looking at the river.

"Gee, what a beautiful day!" he sighed. Then he turned around, and everyone saw that he was in fact.... 

RICK FORRESTER!

Suddenly, Martin woke up, screaming from the horrible dream!

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS SCARY!" he shrieked.

Veil looked up from packing his black traveling bag. "What was?" he asked.

"The dream...... the dream!" said the warrior, shaking in fear. 

"Not the Rick Forrester/train station one again...." sighed Rose.

"Yeah. How did you know?" asked Martin, surprised.

"Never mind." sighed Rose again.

Veil went back to packing. "Hey, who took my P.J shirt?" he asked.

"Was it the black one?"

"Yes."

".... I put it through the shedder! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Gonff, hurling himself into the pond.

"Okaaay...." said Bryony.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" asked Veil, then screamed, "HEY! MY SHIRT IS A USELESS MASS OF MATERIAL NOW!"

"Here's another one." said Bryony, handing him one.

"But it's shade 43 in black! The pants are shade 43 and a half! THEY WON'T MATCH!" protested Veil.

Bryony sighed. "Do you want to wear your dad's instead?" she asked, holding a pair of yellow silk pajamas up.

Veil shuddered. "No."

Skipperjo (from Outcast of Redwall) then walked in, wearing a considerably strange hat and suit, while Gonff climbed out of the pond.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" asked Gonff.

"Justin Timberlake." replied Skipperjo, dancing around in a circle.

Everyone shuddered.

"I can't tell you who I'm going as." said Rose.

"Aw, how come?" whined Gonff.

"Because it's a secret! Is that UNDERSTOOD?!" hissed Rose, going all scary-like.

Gonff whimpered, covering his head with his paws and bowing. "Yes, your highness!" 

Martin put a paw on her shoulder. "Rose, what did I say to think when evil thoughts came into your head?"

"Sunshine and rainbows makes me happy!" squealed Rose.

"Yes, now you run along a play with balloons." Martin said kindly.

"Yay!" yelled Rose, running off somewhere else.

They watched her run off, in complete and utter silence.

"Did you take her dagger off her?" asked Veil finally.

Martin gasped, then collected himself. "Uh, yes.... I did.... I have to..... go and..... get...... the dagger... from Rose now...." He then sprinted off.

Gonff blinked. "Is it just me, or did that in no way cover up the truth?"

"It's just you." said Bryony. Everyone nodded.

Except Matthias.

"Can I just say something?" he asked.

"Do you have to?" asked Rose impatiently.

"Yes."

"Alright, then. But be quick."

"Well, why is it that I'm dead, yet Sunflash is still ruling Salamandastron?" Matthias said.

Everyone considered this. He had a very good point.

Skipperjo spoke up. "Yeah, well, why do remote controls have buttons?"

Matthias looked pityingly at the otter. "To push, stupid."

Skipperjo burst into hysterical tears. "YEAH, BE LIKE THAT! EVER SINCE THOSE VEIL FANS DISCOVERED I THREW HIM OUT THE GATES, I'VE JUST BEEN BOMBARDED WITH HATE MAIL AND LETTER BOMBS...."

Sometime later, on a mini-van....

"... BUT NO! THEN I WAS NEVER MENTIONED AGAIN! NO ONE GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME, I'M JUST SOME LITTLE SIDE CHARACTER WHO ABUSES CHILDREN...."

Matthias turned to Martin. "When's he gonna shut up?"

Martin sighed. "I hope it's soon."

Some more time later, still on the mini-van that is making it's way to Salamandastron....

"... IT TOOK ME THREE YEARS TO GET OUT OF THAT CORRECTION CENTER, AND PEOPLE STILL COME UP TO ME IN THE STREET AND SMACK ME IN THE FACE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT, BRIAN JACQUES WROTE MY CHARACTER! AND NOW I'LL NEVER BE HAPPY......"

Even more time later, in the same place....

"...WELL, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IN MY PLACE? NOT TOO GREAT, THAT'S WHAT! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO BE A LITTLE ANNOYANCE....." raged Tagg/Deyna, as Skipperjo sipped water.

"You're doing a great job, Tagg! Keep it up. Pretty soon you'll be able to pass off as me." encouraged Skipperjo.

".... Is that good or bad?" asked Veil.

"Shut- uh, I mean, that's bad, my little ferrety friend!" said Skipperjo, cringing.

"I have a huge headache." sighed Veil in annoyance. "And we're not even there yet!"

"Dear God." Martin replied, smacking his head on the car door.

Gonff was sitting in the back, reading the book adaptation of American Pie. He shook his head sadly. "Martin, I don't understand how you can live without seeing this movie."

"Mum and Dad say not 'til I actually learn what it's about...." muttered Martin angrily. "It's about squashed fruit in a pastry that comes from the USA!"

Everyone stared, shaking their heads at his ignorance.

"Martin, it's about....." Gonff whispered something in his ear.

Martin blinked, then burst into tears. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

Four hours later

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

"This is your fault, Gonff!!!" screamed Rose, pointing an accusing claw. "Now he just won't shuttup!"

"Hey, don't blame me! It's his fault!" Gonff cried, pointing at Swartt.

"Wha-?" said Swartt.

"DIE, SWARTT!" screamed Rose, diving on him, and proceeding to beat the living daylights out of him.

"Help me, son! Help!" yelled Swartt.

Veil considered this. "Hmm..... nope."

"WHAT?!" 

"I said nope. You go to hell, dad! You go to hell and you die!" snapped Veil, curling up in a ball and turning away, refusing to speak to anyone for forty-five point four seconds.

Forty-five point four seconds later....

"C'MONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" screamed Veil, for no apparent reason, doing the Vitsch. 

By this time, everyone was traveling in their Halloween costumes. Skipperjo, as you all know, was Justin Timberlake. Swartt was Joey Fatone. Veil had possibly the loudest costume of all... Lleyton Hewitt (Cue evil music). Martin, ever the confused one, was going as Sting. Gonff was going as Sid Vicious, and Matti as Eminem. Matthias was attending the festivities as a pumpkin.... that was slightly mouse looking. Rose was Avril Lavigne. Cornflower was a singer who will only be described as Alicia Keys. And finally, Bryony was dressed as that scary girl, Christina Aguilera (Shudder).

Four minutes later....

Gonff slapped the book down. "Well, that was pretty alright. It wasn't as good as a movie..... but still, it wasn't bad..." 

"Gonff no one really gives a damn!" sighed Veil, rolling his eyes.

Gonff hung his head, tears forming in his eyes. "B-but it mattered to me....." he sobbed.

Everyone ignored him. Gonff often burst into tears when he was shunned into a corner.

Rose and Swartt were still fighting, and Veil had turned his cap backwards. "G'day, mate! My name is Lleyton Hewitt.... C'MONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" 

"Shut UP Veil!" cried Matti.

"You shut up, rapper-boy!" 

"Fine! Be like-"

"Matti! Be mature, for God's sake! You're fourteen, it's time to stop crying!" snapped his mother.

"Can I cry if you die?"

"NO! NO SIT IN YOUR SEAT AND EAT YOUR CASHEWS!" roared Cornflower.

"Look! I didn't ASK to be written, okay!" shot back Matti, throwing his bowl down, scattering nuts everywhere. 

Cornflower began to sob. "What did I do to deserve this? I mean, a Skipperjo gets more respects than me!"

"Hi." said Skipperjo, waving.

"I mean, all I ever did was love you all too much and....." 

Three hours later......

".... and I just love you! Each and everyone of you!" finished Cornflower.

She then realised that the car was parked, everyone was walking up to Salamandastron and she was all alone.

"Oh, that's IT! They're not having me at their party! I don't care how much they beg and scream!" snapped Cornflower, picking up Gonff's book and opening it reading. 

Matthias reached out and knocked the door-knocker nervously. "What if-"

"Shut up, Matthias." said everyone.

The door creaked opened, creakily.

END CHAPTER 1

- Who opened the door?

- Will Cornflower get her revenge?

- What is Sunflash's costume? 

- Where is Basil Stag-Hare?

- Why are you still here?

- I mean, you have a life, not like me, why don't you go live it?

- Go on, I dare you!

- No! I wasn't serious! Don't' leave....

- I'm so lonely.....

All this and more, next time.... on Sunflash The Mace's Halloween Sleepover (Duh.). 


	2. Out On The Streets

Disclaimer: For those who always start reading fics from chapter 2, I don't own Redwall.

Mali: Yahoo! I got some reviews! I AM OFFICIALLY HAPPY NOW! Chapter 2 is now up! Yay! 

And thanks to Neon, Psycho Violinist of Silentwood, Random Crazy Person, Oakpaw Quicksling, Little Kitten, Trisscar Swordmaid and bite-ya-ear for those nice reviews. You guys rule! :D 

***

Sunflash The Mace's Halloween Sleepover Chapter 2 - Out On The Streets

As was said last time....

The creaked open, creakily. 

The guest party gasped and stepped backwards... for there, standing at the door....

Was FREDDY KRUEGER!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed everyone, except for Martin, who was looking at the moonlight.

"Wow. Isn't it gorgeous?" he sighed. 

Gonff elbowed him, pointing at the script.

"Huh?.... Oh! Ahem...." Martin paused daintily. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

"It's The Mr. Hell Show!" supplied Matti, grinning. Everyone gave him a look.

"What?" he snapped. 

"Nothing, nothing...." replied Matthias innocently.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" asked Bryony.

"Who?" asked Gonff, astonished. 

Bryony pointed at Freddy. "Him."

"Oh, yeah!" said everyone.

Suddenly, Freddy ripped his face off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Martin. "IT'S HIDEOUS!"

Sunflash glared at the First Warrior of Redwall. "What did you say?"

"I said.. uh....." Martin cast around in his mind. "Deciduous! Yeah, that tree is deciduous!" he continued, pointing. 

"Oh. Okay." said Sunflash, oblivious to the fact that there was a tree growing in the middle of the beach, and the fact that the tree was obviously an evergreen. "So, come on in! Put your coats in the closet! We're gonna go trick-or-treating, and we're gonna watch scary movies, and we're gonna-"

"Cool!" interrupted Matthias.

Veil turned to him. "He's not done yet."

"Shut up, Veil, no one likes you!" shot back Matthias.

Veil held up a scroll with a list of names on it. "On the contrary-"

"Don't be a smart aleck!" interrupted the mouse again.

"Guy-yyyyys!" whined Sunflash.

"Sorry!" said Veil and Matthias.

The party filed into the hall to put their coats in the closet.

"I didn't bring a coat." said Bryony.

"Don't worry about it." Sunflash smiled friendlily, doing The Twist.

Bryony backed away slowly (so she didn't startle him into attacking), as Martin opened the door.

Quite unexpectedly, Abbott Mortimer fell out, screaming, "I HAVE NO REGRETS!". He proceeded to fall on the floor.

Martin flipped his sword around and poked him. "I think he's dead!" he exclaimed.

"I am not!" said Mortimer.

"No, his eyes are open!" protested Matti.

"You can be dead and still have your eyes open, dum-dum." sighed Veil.

"Is anyone listening to me?" asked Mortimer.

"Not in this fic!" retorted Matti.

Suddenly, an earth-shattering Voice sounded in the mountain. "YES, THEY CAN, MATTIMEO. AS PUNISHMENT FOR DEFYING THE AUTHOR, YOU WILL HAVE CAPS LOCK STRICKEN FROM YOUR LINES."

"noooooooo!" screamed matti, stamping his foot. 

"YES." answered the Voice.

"noooooooo!" 

"YES."

"noooooooo!"

"FINE. TAKE YOUR DAMN CAPS LOCK."

"Yesssss!" cheered Matti, pumping his fist.

Sunflash did a groovy disco move. "Sandgall.... the stereo!"

"I'm not a stereo, sah." reminded Sandgall.

"He means turn the stereo on." Bradders informed him.

"Oh, right! I knew that!" said the hare, walking over to the CD player. He pressed the play button, but it didn't work. "Sah, it seems to be-"

"DOES ANYONE CARE THAT I'M ALIVE?!" yelled Mortimer.

"Hey... I think Morty's alive!" cried Martin.

"Poor Martin. You like to cling to your dreams, don't you?" asked Gonff sympathetically.

".... But-" Martin started to say.

"Hush! It's alright, Martin!" soothed Gonff.

"But-"

"Martin! He's dead! There's no running anymore! Face up to it!" cried Gonff, though comfortingly.

"BUT HE'S WALKING AROUND!" shrieked Martin, hopping up and down and pointing.

Everyone whirled around and stared.

Mortimer waved. "Hi, everyone!"

"No way!" said Matti. "It's an optical illusion!"

"Matti, what have I told you about succumbing to denial?" lectured Matthias.

"Not to?" suggested Matti.

"That's right, son." smiled the proud daddy, patting his son on the head. Matti smiled proudly.

Veil rolled his eyes. "Suck-up..." he muttered jealously, eyeing his father, who ignored him.

"What was that?" asked Matti, in a menacingly bad way.

"Now, son, what have I told you about bullying?" Guess who.

"It's wrong." replied Matti.

"Good boy." said Matthias.

Sunflash was getting really frustrated.

The party was crashing. In a terrible, terrible way. 

Which was bad, considering it hadn't even started. And if the party crashed, all hell would break loose. 

The mountain would go up in a mass of raging flames, Redwall would be taken over by potato look-alikes allied with the butterflies (because nobody suspects the butterflies), the squirrels would start having uncontrollable urges to do the Hokey Pokey and the mice to do the Nutbush City Limits, not to mention a crazy Kasey Chambers look-alike running in with a bag of paint and painting everything and everyone all the colours of the rainbow.... and more.

He had to stop the party from crashing. Right now.

Sunflash marched over to the CD player, which had somehow fixed itself, and hit the play button.

A delightful song that will be released in the near-distant future starts up. Because Sunflash was a Badger Lord, he got to listen to all the future music. How lucky was that?

"YAY!!!" cheered Rose, grabbing a cowering Martin and beginning to do a disco dance, which outstripped Sunflash's by far. Everyone also began dancing, in a disco-kinda way.

Sunflash sighed in relief. He, allied with some singer, had just saved the world.

He must remember to send her a Thank You card.

And not just an ordinary one from the corner shop. He meant a huge, spectacular, striking, outstanding, stun-

"Don't you dare start that again!" snapped Fordpetal.

Well, sorry, Little Miss I-Hate-Description.....

Bryony walked over to the table that had many sugary and savory types of food laid upon it, counting the M&M's. "Okay, we can all have forty-" She was rudely interrupted by everyone in the room who's name started with 'M' coming over and scarfing them down. "Thanks for letting me finish..." she said sarcastically.

Little did everyone know, Matti had an adverse reaction to M&M's. The doctor said something about the sugar contrasting with his state of mental well-being, but that's not the damn point! The point is that-

"Mr. Narrator, you suck." said Rose, ever so politely.

..... Okay, fine! FINE! 

"Here we go." sighed Swartt, jamming earmuffs on.

I COME IN HERE TO READ THIS STUPID STORY, AND ALL YOU CHARACTERS TREAT ME LIKE DIRT! WELL, NO MORE! I'M ON STRIKE! 

(Mali: Oh, well. Plan B. Congratulations, Danny. You have a job.)

WHAT?! YOU'RE REPLACING ME?!

(Mali: You didn't think that I wouldn't have back-up, did you? Goodbye, John. It's been fun, but....)

Nooooo! I'm melting..... mel- 

As the previous Narrator was saying, the point is that Matti tended to go mad when he had M&M's.

"Look! This Narrator is different!" exclaimed Matthias.

"No, he's not. He's exactly the same!" cried Gonff.

"No, see! His eyes are GREY, not blue!" Matthias said excitedly, pointing.

"Hey, you're right!" shouted Swartt. "Cool!"

Can we get on with the story?

"We?" asked Rose.

"Story?" inquired Veil.

Yes.

"Okay." said everyone.

So anyway, Matthias suddenly remembered about the Matti-And-M&M's Problem. 

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Matti, running off into the darkest parts of the mountain.

Matthias felt an icy claw of fear grip his heart. 

"Sunflash, I don't mean to alarm you, but Matti is going to set fire to your mountain, or destroy it in an equally destructive way." he said calmly.

"Oh, that's kindly." sighed Bradders, rolling his eyes.

Fordpetal shot him a glare. "You're supposed to be getting the Tim-Tams!" 

"I know that." sighed Bradders for a second time.

"Well, why aren't you?" 

"Dun wanna-aaa-aaa-aa." whinged Bradders, like a childish moth. 

"Well, you-" Fordpetal began, before Sandgall interrupted.

"Look, Fordpetal! It's NICK CARTER!" he yelled, pointing outside.

"Holy pie, WHERE?!" she squealed, running out.

Bradders grinned. "Thanks, Sandgall."

Sandgall smiled proudly, then began to do some Spanish dancing.

And it really bad.

If they thought Sunflash's version of The Twist was bad, this was even worse.

In fact, it was so bad, Sunflash forgot about Mattimeo. Which was a fatal mistake.

"Sandgall, please stop that." said Bradders.

"Okay." said Sandgall, stopping and going off into the kitchen.

"..... Can we go trick-or-treating now?" asked Bryony. Everyone made some form of agreement.

"Yeah, okay, let's go." said Sunflash, grabbing his bag.

Everyone filed out the door.

Except for Mattimeo.

The juvenile delinquent rubbed his paws together evilly. "Oh, hehehehe, yes! It's all falling into place now, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" He coughed weakly. "Ha ha ha.... heh..... hah."

He paused. "Ho."

Meanwhile, with the rest of the group....

"How the hell did we suddenly find our way to Marshank?" Skipperjo asked, tilting his funky hat to the side.

"How the hell do you know about Marshank?" asked Martin.

"Why the hell are the lights on inside Marshank?" Rose questioned.

"Can you please stop saying Marshank?!" snapped Matthias, smacking himself in the head.

"Where'd Cornflower go?" asked Gonff suddenly.

Everyone paused. "Did she come in with us?" Swartt said.

"No." said Matthias, suddenly scared. 

Veil screamed hysterically. "THE GREMLINS HAVE COME OUT TO PLAY!" 

Everyone rolled their eyes. "There's no such thing as Gremlins."

"There is too!" yelled Veil.

"Of course there is." said Rose sarcastically. 

"Hey, shut up, Avril!" snapped Bryony, standing up for her almost-but-not-quite-son.

"Why don't you, Christina?!" retorted Rose angrily.

"CAT FIGHT!" screamed Gonff, getting out the flags and waving them about.

Martin looked confused, and began singing, "Every breath to taaaaaake, every move you maaaaake....." 

"SHUT UP MARTIN!" yelled everyone.

"No, but seriously, the lights shouldn't be on." said Rose.

"Let's go investigate!" cried Gonff, withdrawing his safety pin and pointing it forward.

Meanwhile, back at Salamandastron....

Matti chiseled away lovingly. "Ahh, my dear Salamandastron. You will soon be the perfect creation."

Sandgall walked outside. "Oi! What are you-"

SMACK!

He was laid flat by the last two hundred editions of the TV Guide. 

"That'll teach ya!" shouted Matti, shaking his fist.

Back at Marshank....

Matthias eased the door open. "I still don't see why I have to go first..." he grumbled.

"Because Martin's too innocent to die...." replied Gonff.

Martin smiled sweetly. "Chocolate is yummy!"

"Stupid Martin and his stupid innocence...." thought Matthias angrily.

There was an awkward silence, save for Martin, who burst into hysterical tears.

"Matthias, everyone heard you think." informed Swartt.

"How in bloody hell did that happen?" shrieked the on-the-brink-of-insanity warrior.

"Well, I think it had something to do with the quotation marks...." replied Skipperjo.

(Mali: It did.)

"Thank you Author." said Gonff, bowing.

(Mali: You're bowing in the wrong direction.)

"Oops!" exclaimed Gonff.

Everyone waited for Mattimeo to say "I did it again."

"Hey... where IS Matti?" asked Matthias, slowly.

Everyone paused to think about this.

"Holy pie!" screamed the once-proud-dad. "He had M&M's.... and we left him ALONE!"

"MY MOUNTAIN!" yelled Sunflash, running off before you could say, "I was chosen by the big, metal hand in the sky."

Back at Salamandastron....

Matti sighed happily. He had finished altering Salamandastron.

Sunflash ran over the hill, and saw his mountain - defiled and ruined. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

End Chapter 2

- What did Matti do to Salamandastron?

- What the hell is going on in Marshank?

- Okay, next time we'll find out where Basil Stag-Hare is, I promise!

- Is Veil right about Gremlins?

- Will someone die?

- Are socks useless?

- Exactly how many stars are in the sky?

- Why don't I like Mondays?

The answers to the first six questions in the next chapter....

Of Sunflash The Mace's Halloween Sleepover.....

And I'm not kidding about the Basil Stag-Hare part.

Really.

I'm not.


	3. The Gremlin

Disclaimer: Me? Own Redwall? No, you must be confused. You see, I am a tourist.

Mali: Okay, everyone, sorry about the wait, but my ISP decided to act up and not load anything for two weeks.

Veil: Dad-

Swartt: Don't pester me, you insolent brat.

Mali: Thanks to all those kind people who reviewed. Now, there is something I must do...

(Anvil lands on Swartt)

Veil: (Like Nelson) Haw-haw!

Mali: My business here is finished. Let the story begin!

***

Sunflash The Mace's Halloween Sleepover Chapter 3 - The Gremlin

Sunflash was sitting on the sand, sobbing hysterically. "My mountain...."

"Matti!" Matthias said sharply, smacking his son. "That was not nice! Normal teenagers do not disfigure people's homes!"

"Actually-" Bryony began.

"Shut up!" snapped Matthias. "Matti, you apologise to Mr. Mace and promise you'll never change another creature's home to the perfect likeness of Mount Rushmore again!"

Sunflash howled in grief. His mountain was ruined! It was no longer the only one of it's kind! Now they'd have to call it Mount Salamore or Rushmandastron. 

Come to think of it, he liked Mount Salamore better. It was easier to spell, so he wouldn't struggle when filling out the Census form.

Because he needed to fill out the Census form.

Or else they wouldn't know how many people who lived in the country.

Then they couldn't send out fliers, packages or bills.

Bryony turned to Veil. "You know, the only thing we've seen that's remotely scary is Sunflash's costume."

"So?"

"This is supposed to be a Halloween fic!"

"Fine, fine, I'll pump up the weasel 'til it goes pop!"

"Uh, guys-" began Skipperjo.

Veil screamed hysterically, making everyone jump.

"What!?" yelled Matthias.

"GREMLIN!" was the reply, as Veil pointed to the very top of Mount Salamore. 

"Are you still on about that?!" demanded Skipperjo.

"Yes!" sighed Veil, pumping up the weasel until it went pop.

"Ewww!" shrieked everyone, wiping guts and all that other gory stuff off their clothes.

"Sorry...." blushed Veil, throwing the skin to the ants, or the "little folk".

"Sunflash?" asked Matti.

"What?" 

"I'm sorry."

"Now go sit in the car!" snapped Matthias, pointing.

"Yes, dad....." said Matti, hanging his head in shame. 

As he opened the door, Cornflower's skeleton fell out. 

"......." said everyone.

Cornflower stuck her head out the door. "April Fools!"

"...... But it's Halloween." said Mortimer, climbing out of a hole in the sand.

"So?"

"That means it's October, not April."

"You jerks!" screamed Cornflower, slamming the door.

There was an immense amount of silence, in which Rose stuffed burning toilet paper into the nearest mailbox, remarking, "There's nothin' like the ol' bonfire, nosiree!" 

"Okay, Matti, come back. Your mother's gone absolutely insane." called Matthias.

Matti ran back, sobbing in fear, and clung to his father.

"There, there. We can afford her rehabilitation."

Veil grinned slyly. "My favourite thing in the world is REVENGE." he smirked, glancing at Swartt, who backed away in fear.

Bob the Mailman came by, and saw the burning toilet paper in the mailbox. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sunflash said, "Oh, get over-"

The badger was interrupted by Matti doing a flying kick into the nearest telegraph pole.

Actually, it wasn't really there. Matti was still suffering side-effects from the M&M's Incident.

So, really, he did a flying kick into thin air, which carried him into the ocean. 

"Ooooh, SALTY!" he screamed over the crashing of the waves.

A mysterious figure watched the scene from down the beach, but we'll find out more later.

Martin smiled. "Hey-heya!" he said, goofily.

Matthias sighed. Him and his innocence.....

"We're gonna play Nightmare!" exclaimed the colourful Badger Lord.

"Isn't there too many of us for that?" asked Skipperjo, impatiently.

"That's why some of us have to team up, you goose." sighed Fordpetal.

"I'm not a goose, you dum-dum, I'm an otter!" screeched Skipperjo.

So everyone went inside.

Except the mysterious figure, who we will only describe as Basil Stag-Hare.

Oh, no. I just completely stuffed the most exciting part of the story.

So, anyway, Sunflash popped the video into the VCR.

"Which one's this?" asked Veil.

"The Gatekeeper."

"Oh. He sucks."

"Yeah, I know...."

The creepy lighting thing flashed, and Matti screamed and fell over backwards.

"I AM THE GATEKEEPER." said the Gatekeeper. 

"No, really?" asked Matthias, smacking himself in the forehead. "We didn't know that!"

"Actually-" began Bryony.

"Shut up!" snapped Matthias.

"WHEN I SAY STOP, YOU WILL STOP. THIS IS MY GAME. YOU PLAY BY MY RULES. WHEN I ADDRESS YOU, YOU WILL ANSWER, "YES, MY GATEKEEPER"."

"I'm already sick of him...." said Rose, rolling her eyes.

The Gatekeeper said some more stuff, then the game started.

"Damn, black hole!" snapped Swartt angrily, after a few minutes.

A few minutes later....

"Damn, black hole!" snapped Swartt angrily.

A few minutes later....

"Damn, black hole!" snapped Swartt angrily.

A few minutes later....

"Damn, black hole!" snapped Swartt angrily.

"You're not having much-" began Skipperjo.

"STOP!" screamed the Gatekeeper.

Matti leaped fifty feet in the air, shrieking.

"YOU WHO'S TURN IT IS NEXT! ANSWER ME!"

"Yes, my Gatekeeper?" answered Veil.

"...... WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"Veil."

"HMMM?"

"I said Veil, you old bat."

"I DIDN'T CATCH YOUR LAST NAME."

"Sixclaw. Veil Sixclaw."

"THAT IS A STUPID NAME."

"..... THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN!" shrieked Veil, diving at the TV with a led pipe which had come out of thin air. 

"NO, VEIL!" yelled Sunflash. "THAT TV COST ME SEVENTY-NINE THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

But Veil had had enough (That is in no way affiliated with Jennifer Lopez's movie). He smashed and bashed and crashed until the TV was no longer a TV, not even a pile of rubble, but a pile of dust, because it had been smashed and bashed and crashed until it had become so refined that it was, in fact, a pile of dust with an antennae sticking out of it.

The desecrated ferret bent the antennae into the shape of a broom and swept the remains of the TV valued at seventy-nine thousand dollars out the front door.

"All done!" he said cheerfully.

Sunflash, dismayed and saddened at having lost both his mountain's original image AND his favourite TV in the same night, was muttering incoherent things under his breath, trying to keep himself from lashing out at the young, ignorant ferret.

"What did he say?" asked Skipperjo to Rose.

"Sounds like 'Stupid colours connecting blinds' to me." replied Rose.

Suddenly, Tagg/Deyna ran in. "WHERE THE HELL DID I GO?!" he screamed. "NO ONE EVEN SAID WHAT COSTUME I WAS WEARING!" 

Tagg was going as Pete Sampras.

"I don't THINK so!"

Who then?

"Guess."

Klaus Baudelaire?

"You can do better than that!"

Ron Weasly?

"No way!"

Holly Valance?

"That's not even worth considering!"

Vesna Pisarovic?

"I didn't even watch the Eurovision this year!" 

Plastic Bertrand?

"Absolutely not!"

TELL ME!

"The Crayola Crayon." said Tagg, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Okay, fine. Tagg was going as the Crayola Crayon.

"The blue one."

He was going as the blue Crayola Crayon.

"Thank you."

Matthias, for some unknown reason, was looking at the window. A purple Volkswagen Beetle pulled up. "OH, DEAR GOD, NO!" he screamed. "SUNFLASH! THE VERMIN ARE AMASSING!" 

Sunflash was not happy. All he was trying to do was have a Halloween sleepover! Was that too much to ask?!

"Sunflash, where's your bathroom?" asked Veil.

"Upstairs on the left."

"Okay."

So Veil walked upstairs and went to the left, opening the door.

Something behind him sneezed, and he whirled around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" he took a deep breath. "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (etc.)" 

Meanwhile, downstairs.....

"I'M COMING VEIL, HOLD ON!" yelled Bryony. She raced upstairs.

She ran into the bathroom, and saw Veil, petrified and clinging to the towel rack.

"What's the matter?" cried Bryony.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g!" he stammered.

"Wha?"

"Gremlin." he squeaked in a tiny voice. "Shiny.... blue... scary.... cheese.... sneezing..."

"Again with the gremlins!" cried Bryony, throwing her arms up in the air.

"They ARE real! They-" he was interrupted by a scratching noise outside. "What was that?" he whispered.

"A scratching noise." replied Bryony, now shivering.

They both crept over to the window, and looked out.

"AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed hysterically. "GREMLIN!"

Downstairs.....

"How much do you reckon Veil paid Bryony to join him in his little game?" asked Skipperjo to Tagg.

Tagg looked out the window. "Four dollars."

SUDDENLY!

Three minutes later....

"Well?" asked Tagg.

What?

"What's SUDDENLY!?" 

Oh, sorry. I had to go have my coffee.

SUDDENLY!

Tagg saw a horrifying sight. 

It was short, shiny, blue, but above all scary. It had red eyes the size of Russia. When Russia was reduced to the size of an eye, that is. It's teeth were curved, pointed and yellow. It was holding a wedge of cheese.

It sneezed.

It was the.....

"GREMLIN!" screamed Tagg, jumping up and running away, screaming.

Skipperjo sighed. "Not you, too........"

Meanwhile, somewhere else....

Matti was over the M&M's.

For the time being, anyway. 

And now he was singing along with the radio.

"I'm sorry mama.... I never meant to hurt you..... I never meant to make you cry, but tonight, I'm cleanin' out my closet. One more time y'all...." sang the guy dressed as Eminem.

Matthias walked in angrily. "MATTI! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO LISTEN TO THIS JUNK!"

"But-!" said Matti.

"No buts, Mister! You are banned!"

"But Dad!" exclaimed Matti.

"BANNED!"

Matti fell silent, glaring at his father. "Well, stuff you." he muttered.

"What was that!?"

"I said the stuffed canoe ." repiled Matti. 

"Alright." repiled Matthias.

The lighting failed, quite suddenly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed everyone in the mountain as one voice. 

Swartt clung tightly to Sunflash. "I want my mommy!" he said, tears running down his face.

"Let go, let go, let go, LET GO!" screamed Sunflash. 

Avril Lavigne stuck her head into the room. "Hi! Buy my album!"

"No, Avril. Now get out!" snapped Sunflash, pointing towards the door.

Suddenly, the lights came back on.

Basil Stag-Hare finally made his grand entrance. "WOT-WOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT!" he sang.

Veil ran in, with a top-hat and a cane, and began to sing in a show-tuney kinda way. 

"Yeah, making those crazy-"

BAND HIT!

"Koo-koo-"

BAND HIT!

"Mental-"

BAND HIT!

"Thingssocomplicateddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd!" he finished in an off-key way.

"Why are we advertising Avril Lavigne?" questioned Bryony.

"Because the Author likes her." said Matthias.

"Actually-"

"Shut up!"

"What's up with Veil?" asked Matti, pointing at the ferret who was now sitting in the corner, twitching spastically and muttering deliriously.

"Gremlins." sighed Bryony.

"What happened to those villains?" asked Matthias.

Everyone shrugged.

"DIE GREMLIN!" shrieked Veil, attacking the lamp.

Everyone looked at each other, and nodded. Matthias got out his rope, and prepared for a long, hard struggle....

Half an hour later....

Well, he had succeeded in his quest, and lashed Veil to the conveniently placed brackets on the wall.

Veil displayed a colourful vocabulary at his captors.

"Where in the name of %$#@ did he learn those words?" wondered Swartt.

"I wonder...." sighed Bryony. 

Suddenly, Martin and Gonff returned.

"And where were you?" asked Rose sharply.

"At the NRL Grand Final from three years ago." said Gonff.

"At the corner shop." said Martin.

"Fair enough."

Basil cleared his throat. "Ahem, ahem. I propose we ship young Veil off to the mental home. Wot-wot."

"Who asked you, Mr. I-THINK-I'M-SO-GOOD!" yelled Matthias, starting a punch-up.

Which everyone totally missed because they were looking the other way.

"Hey, Swartt," said Martin. "How do you spell 'it'?"

"M-A-R-T-I-N-I-S-A-M-O-R-O-N." replied Swartt, rolling his eyes.

"... It thought 'it' only had FOUR letters." said Martin thoughtfully.

Swartt smacked his head on the wall.

Basil, now covered in Band-Aids, smiled at Bradders.

"'Allo." he said. "Are you a hare?"

"Yep." replied Bradders, proceeding to ignore him.

Suddenly, "The Tide is High" started up.

"NO!" screamed Matthias. 

Matti twitched. "At least we know where the villains went....."

End Chapter 3

- Does the Gremlin exist?

- Will more artists be advertised?

- Is someone gonna die?

- Will more unexpected guests arrive?

- What's with the remake of the Blondie song?

- What's with the purple Beetle?

- What's with Matti's Eminem fixation (and mine....)?


	4. Ghost Ships and Gremlins

Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, and never will.

Mali: Well, it's the second last chapter. (Goes on a stroll along memory lane with sappy music playing, then comes back) Sorry. 

Veil: .... You mean it's almost OVER?!

Mali: Yup.

Veil: Thank God!

Mali: Are you really having a bad time?

Veil: ......

Mali: Don't you like sleepovers, Veil?

Veil: Not really. It's more of a girl thing....

Mali: Oh, okay.

Veil: Yeah. I like hanging around at festivals.

Mali: Okay.

Veil: Yeah.

Mali: And hopefully Neon at least will be able to figure out who the three guys are! Jamie couldn't even do that..... ....Anyway, thanks to the reviewers as always. Reviews make me happy when I'm sad.... just like when I WASN'T ALLOWED TO SEE A VERY TRI-

Veil: (Cheesily) Have fun with the story!

***

Sunflash The Mace's Halloween Sleepover Chapter 4 - Ghost Ships and Gremlins

Skipperjo rolled around on the ground, holding his ears. "NO! NOT ATOMIC KITTEN!"

A man who looked like he was a minstrel* ran in with a scroll. 

"And you are?" asked Matthias, folding his arms.

"I am the minstrel-looking guy, whose purpose is to live until I am proven wrong." said the minstrel-looking guy in a flat voice. 

"Oh, yeah, what's one plus one?" asked Swartt challengingly.

"Two." repiled the minstrel-looking guy.

Bryony checked it on a calculator. "He's right."

"Oooooooooooh!" said everyone, awestruck.

The minstrel-looking guy took out a scroll.

"Ahem, ahem!" he said. "The following villains will not be appearing in this chapter-"

EVERYONE EXCEPT CLUNY, MAD-EYES, SAWNEY AND SLAGAR.

"WHAT?!" screamed the villains.

"You heard." said the minstrel-looking guy. "Now get out!"

The villains trailed out, looking cranky.

"You do realised they just appeared in this fic?" asked Sunflash, rolling his eyes.

"What?" said the minstrel-looking guy.

"Well, by screaming out and trailing away looking cranky, that means they appeared in this fic." said Sunflash.

The minstrel-looking guy stood still, then suddenly, exploded in a puff of pink smoke.

- QUICK ADVERTISEMENT #1 -

"BUY SOME POP-TARTS! BUY THEM NOW!" said A Respected TV Personality.

- END QUICK ADVERTISEMENT #1 - 

Back to the story....

"That'll teach that smart-alecky fool!" snapped Gonff, shaking his fist.

"Gonff, he's _dead_." sighed Matti. "He _can't_ be taught anything." 

"..... No, he's not!" protested Gonff.

"Uh, can we sleepover, too?" asked Sawney, shyly.

"Okay." said Sunflash, nodding his head. What a kind badger he was.

"Yay!" yelled the villains, beginning to dance The Ketchup. 

"Sunflash, there's twenty-six of them! That's too many!" yelled Martin.

"You can't count, Martin, so shut up!" roared Sunflash.

Martin gasped. "How did you find out!?"

(Roll footage)

"Hey, Swartt," said Martin. "How do you spell 'it'?"

"M-A-R-T-I-N-I-S-A-M-O-R-O-N." replied Swartt, rolling his eyes.

"... It thought 'it' only had FOUR letters." said Martin thoughtfully.

(End footage)

"Did anyone else realize how that suddenly became like one of those episodes of a show where they roll old footage and blah blah blah....." said Basil, being ignored by all, except the crickets.

"Hey, where's my...." Veil paused. "_Father_."

Everyone looked around.

"He was here a minute ago, I remember...." said Rose.

Where _was_ Swartt?

Was he round the corner?

Up the stairs?

In the kitchen sink?

Searching for his underwear?

Was he dancing, hopping, or singing for joy?

Was he-

"Stop the crappy poetry!" yelled Fordpetal.

"Why do you criticize everyone!?" screamed Bradders. 

"Why are you so dumb!?" shouted Fordpetal back.

"Why are you so girly!?" was the reply.

"Will you shut up?!" asked 

"Will you?!" 

"Why should I?!" shot back Fordpetal. 

There was a long pause.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" screamed Bradders at the top of his lungs.

".... Okay." said Fordpetal.

"Awww." said everyone, smiling.

Matthias then remembered his falling-apart marriage. He said, "Excuse me.", and dashed off to the bathroom, in tears.

"Now, what were we doing before Bradders proposed?" asked Bryony.

"Looking for Swartt." repiled Skipperjo.

"Oh, yeah." said Bryony.

Meanwhile, in the living room....

Swartt was asleep on the couch, snoring loudly. It was a wonder that no one heard him.

He began to sleepwalk,

Out the door,

Took more steps than four,

Went further than before.

He walked on, Swartt did,

Like a curious kid,

Except - why isn't anyone stopping me?

Oh, yeah. Fordpetal's arranging the wedding....

Anyway, Swartt sleepwalked- right into the crashing waves of the beach, and promptly drowned.

So that's the end of that chapter.

"What a crappy chapter." remarked Kroova.

Oh, no ya don't! This fic has waaaaaay too many characters as it is!

"So kill some of them off!" yelled Sagax.

No. You can just wait. 

"FINE!" yelled the assortment of characters from Triss, jumping on the Ghost Ship, then realizing the true horror of the ship. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BANSHEES!" 

The moral of that part of the story, kiddoes, is never, EVER get on a Ghost Ship. There are scary things, to punish the sinners.

Three guys with were standing near the ship. One had freakishly large eyes, the other had curly hair that's nicer than my cousin Jamie's (but Jamie doesn't think so), and the other had glasses and a guitar.

"Well, this ship _certainly_ did not have _anything _to do with a musical about a pirate." said the guy with nice curly hair, in a nudge-nudge-wink-wink kinda way.

"No, it did not. Especially _our_ musical about a pirate." said the guy with glasses and a guitar in the same way.

"You are both correct." said the guy with freakishly large eyes.

- QUICK ADVERTISEMENT #2 -

"My music is intelligent! Buy one of my albums!" said Sting.

- END QUICK ADVERTISEMENT #2 -

Back to the story.....

Suddenly, a lawyer ran out!

"YOU HAVE JUST BREACHED THE COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT POLICY AND-"

"'Scuse me, but I didn't say their names." sighed the Author, tapping her foot after appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, well, you still advertised them." said the Lawyer.

"How the hell can I advertise them if I didn't say their names?" sighed Mali again.

"Yeah, but I think everyone can guess who you mean." the Lawyer frowned.

"No one cares what you think." snapped Mali. "Now, away with you!"

"Fine...." sobbed the Lawyer. "NO ONE LIKES ME!"

"Damn right, and that's the way it should be." said Mali, vanishing.

Triss walked up the beach. "I TOLD THEM TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT SHIP!" she yelled angrily. "I MADE THEM LISTEN TO THE SONG!"

Oh, well. 

"Shut up Mr. Narrator!" snapped Triss. "Now they're gonna be ripped apart by-"

Stop it, the rating's PG! You can't talk about horrific stuff!

"Sorry." said Triss, grinning sheepishly.

Kurda looked angry. "How come the squirrel gets to be in the story, but I don't?! I need publicity!" 

Because the Author thinks you're good. 

Kurda looked confused. "Wha?"

"Actually-" said Bryony, sticking her head out the door.

Shut up! I meant to say the Author prefers Triss to you. 

"How the hell did you manage to get that confused with-" began Kurda.

Why the hell are you talking without an accent?

"Er..... what's that behind you!?" screamed Kurda, running away.

.... She still didn't talk with an accent.

"Get over it." sighed Triss, making her way up to the mountain. 

Meanwhile, the villains were currently floating around somewhere.

But we'll get back to them when someone dances the can-can.

Right now, it's time to settle this Gremlin thing.

Once and for all.

Yep.

We're gonna settle it.

Right now.

Or in a few seconds.

Or right now.

But in the time it took for me to-

Ah, screw it. 

Veil crept outside with a stake and hammer. "Oh, Gremlin.... little Gremlin..... come out, come out wherever you are, hehehehe!" he giggled psychotically. 

There was silence.

"No, come on, I meant it!" cried Veil seriously. 

The Gremlin stuck his head out of the hole in the san that Mortimer climbed out of in chapter 3. "What do you want?" it said in a shrill, grating voice.

"Is it alright if I kill you?" asked Veil.

"Uh, let me think..." said the Gremlin sarcastically. "No."

"Aw, please?" whined Veil.

"No!" exclaimed the Gremlin.

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"That's it!" snapped the Gremlin. "You asked for it."

Ten thousand Gremlins sprang up from the ground, looking very much a like a certain army in a certain second movie of a certain story about a certain hobbit taking a certain ring to a certain volcano to destroy it in a certain way certainly.

Suddenly, some freaky stuff that would never, ever happen in reality happened, and Veil survived it.

So did the Original Gremlin.

"We must do battle, Veil Sixclaw!" yelled the Gremlin.

"Yes, Gremlin!" exclaimed Veil.

"I have a name, ya know...." sighed the Gremlin.

"What is it?" asked Veil.

"Terry."

"Alright, Terry, prepare to die!" Veil cried.

"No, Veil Sixclaw, you will die!"

The Gremlin raised his arms, then began to do the Macarena! 

Veil flinched. "You are mighty, but I am mightier! I have a more repetitive dance!" he yelled, beginning to do the Bustop (My God, I hate that dance.).

The Gremlin gasped, obviously in pain. "No.... I must use.... my last resort..." and he began to do the dance routine from Oops! I Did It Again.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Veil. "NO! THE ULTIMATE EVIL!"

He died from the horror.

Well, sorta. He was floating around in a void of white, when, suddenly, Anne Shirley appeared.

"......" said Veil, confused.

"Veil...." said Anne in a echoing voice. "Think. You know the ultimate weapon.... you must use it to defeat the evil....."

"But..... I don't think..... I have the strength to do it, Anne...." whispered Veil, shamed.

"Veil.... you must save the world..... do what you have to do....."

Anne and the white void vanished as Veil's eyes opened.

The Gremlin gasped. "No! It.... it can't be!"

For Veil was now shining with the Light. He began to do the dance routine from Dirrty.

"No..... not.... that..... crappy.... dance...... overload....." wheezed the Gremlin, turning a strange shade of green.

He then exploded.

Veil cheered, and began doing the can-can.

"Uh, ferret-guy!?" came Cluny's voice from above. 

Veil whirled around. "Are you angels?" he asked, when he saw the villains floating.

"Yes." sighed Sawney, frustrated. 

"REALLY!?" yelled Veil.

"No, you idiot, we're not! We just kinda started floating." 

"Oh. That's weird." said Veil thoughtfully.

"Duh." said Mad-Eyes.

"Fine. I won't help you." snapped Veil, walking off.

"SHUT UP, MAD-EYES!" yelled Slagar, punching him.

This wasn't a very good move, as it sent him all the way to New Zealand. 

So that's the end of that chapter.

"What a-" began Cluny.

We've been through this. The next one who says the word crap or crappy or crappiness or anything that insults the chapter will regret it.

"This chapter sucks!" snapped Basil. "I'm not in-"

That's it, Basil! You're going to The Corner!

"For the love of God, no, not The-"

Basil was suddenly disappeared in a puff of orange smoke.

The villains stared in horror. 

"They went through with it!" cried Cluny, sobbing. He was the only one who really cared.

"I don't believe it." said Sawney unenthusiastically. 

"Oh, please, God, no." said Slagar, filing his nails.

- QUICK ADVERTISEMENT #3 -

"Hi! Buy our single!" said the Comedy Brig-aid.

"If you can find it...." grumbled a fan.

- END QUICK ADVERTISEMENT #3 -

Back to the story......

Meanwhile, back in the mountain....

Veil skipped in happily. "I killed the Gremlin, I killed the Gremlin...." he chanted.

He skipped past Bryony, Matthias, Matti, Martin, Gonff and Rose. "Hey! I killed the Gremlin!"

"Fascinating." said Matti.

"Wow." said Gonff.

"Fantastic." said Rose.

"Huh?" said Martin, who was again looking at the moonlight. Except now it was shining through the window.

"Really." said Matthias.

"Cool." said Bryony.

Veil was really happy with himself.

He finally killed the Gremlin.

Or did he?

End Chapter 4

*Played by Orlando Bloom

- Did Veil really kill the Gremlin?

- Again, how many more people are going to be advertised?

- Will the villains stop floating? 

- What is so horrifying about The Corner?

- Will Cornflower get her revenge?

- Will those three guys make another appearance (Probably not)?

- Will the Ghost Ship take more 'sinners' away?

All this, and more....

In the final chapter....

Of Sunflash the Mace's Halloween Sleepover.....


End file.
